Milo (The Adventures of Milo and Otis)
Milo the Cat is the main protagonist in the Japanese adventure comedy-drama film The Adventures of Milo and Otis. He is voiced in Japanese by Shigeru Tsuyuki and in English by the late Dudley Moore who both narrated the film and voiced Otis and numerous animals. Appearance Milo is an orange tabby cat with yellow eyes (sometimes his eyes are green. This is most likely because more than one cat was used). Personality Milo is a very curious kitten who likes to play and explore with his best friend Otis. He has a mom who looks after him very well and has siblings as well. Though he seems to like playing with his best friend Otis more and tends to get into trouble a lot. Milo enjoys playing hide and seek with Otis and also like to wonder off from the group on his own adventures. One day after wondering off, Milo finds himself going off on a big adventure with Otis. Otis had saved him from a bear along the adventure. Milo also defended himself off from a bear in a shack later on. Otis saved him from a pit by pulling him out with a rope. After Otis saved him from the pit, Milo met Joyce and began a family with her. Both Milo and Joyce have eight kittens together. Later on after winter had passed, Milo and his family met up with Otis and his family and began the journey on the road home back to the farm in which they made it Both Milo and Otis and their families live happily back on the farm and enjoy each other's company. Appearances in other media *Milo appears as a cameo in various other films such as Buddy, Cats & Dogs, The Spiderwick Chronicles (as Mr. Tibbs), and Jack the Giant Slayer. *Milo and Otis made an appearance in the Family Guy episode "Be Careful What You Wish For" during their movie where Brian Griffin shouts at the screen that he refuses to accept the premise of a cat and dog friendship after he accepts a date to the movies with Miss Emily although he points out having a bad experience once. In this episode, Otis is voiced by Chris Cox. *Milo appeared in the 2004 film Garfield: The Movie where he was shown in one of the cages as one of the runaway animals that the Animal Control officer had caught and placed. *Milo also appeared in the Grey's Anatomy episodes "Slip Slidin' Away", "Blowups", "Another Second Chances", and "Pulling the Plug". *In the 2018 Disney film Ralph Breaks the Internet, a Disneyfied Milo appears in a cat video in the internet world. Gallery Milo-otis.jpg 20170919_204924-1-1-1.jpg|Milo's cameo in Buddy. 20161115_205701-1.jpg|Milo's cameo in Cats & Dogs. Milo's_background_cameo_in_Garfield_The_Movie.jpg|Milo's background cameo in Garfield: The Movie. spiderwick.JPG|Milo's cameo as Mr. Tibbs in The Spiderwick Chronicles. jack-giant-slayer-movie-screencaps.com-2652.jpg|Milo's cameo in Jack the Giant Slayer. Milo_and_Otis_in_Family_Guy.jpg|Milo and Otis in the Family Guy episode "Be Careful What You Wish For". 306milo.png|Milo in Grey's Anatomy. Milo's cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Milo's cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet. sketch-1564762211204~2.jpg Milo's nervous breakdown.png|Milo's nervous breakdown. Tgwtgnchick-NostalgiaChickTheAdventuresOfMiloAndOtis625.jpg 54717d5c-dc46-43a4-af37-a30752b74423_screenshot.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Famous Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Parents Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal